How To Train Your Dragon: Looks That Decieve
by Dragon Rider and Friends
Summary: This is my sequel to my HTTYD Saving The Night, and Toothless' daughter has grown into a fine young dragon But when she discovers a new danger threatening to attack Berk, they both must get over past regrets, form new friendships, and defeat the rage that want to destroy life on Berk But can they do it? (Rated T due to injury)
1. Prelude

**PRELUDE**

** (Hello everybody! I'm BAACK! **

**So, here's the sequal to Saving The Night. If you haven't read Saving the Night yet, please read. No sense going through this confused. lol**

**Hope you enjoy. :) This Prelude is going to be larger, so hold on to your seat it's gonna be a revealing ride. :)**

Toothless, the mighty offspring of Lightning and Death itself, owned by the Viking Hiccup, hadn't always lived on Berk or had been so tame.  
He had once lived on an island hundreds of miles to the south, at least until the famed Red Death locked him into an almost lifelong service on dragon island with hundreds of other dragons.

His home island, named Dark Island, was a peaceful place where many other Night Furies had resided. It was where he had been born, and where his mother and father had sadly been slain.

Toothless, then named Dark Wing or 'Wings', hatched not long after his father had died, leaving his beautiful white mother to fend for herself and her single hatchling.  
To add on top of it, Wings became one of the most mischievous, devious hatchlings anyone could ever meet.

As he grew, his mother became weary and lonely; by then the strange disappearance of the Night Furies had begun, and only five Night Furies lived on Dark Island.

Wings was playing in his nest one day, his emerald green eyes staring intently on a bone he used for hunting practice. He snarled, raising up on his slender hind legs, "I've got you now prey!"

He was about to pounce onto his imaginary quarry, but a deafening screech filled the skies and the sound of flapping wings sounded from above.  
Wings glanced in fear around the cliff their nest sat upon, then to his mother laying in the bushes, "Mom!"

She looked up with a snarl and fanned her wings as a strange dragon soared towards them, "Wings! Get behind me!"

For once the little Night Fury obeyed and hid behind him white mother, glancing around her leg as a most peculiar dragon landed on the cliff in front of them.

The blue dragon held the slight resemblance of a Monstrous Nightmare, but bore a long tail with Nadder's spikes. His fierce golden eyes looked up at them for a moment, then lulled back into his head as he crashed in a heap on the ground!  
Wings frowned, stepping foreword as he moaned and opened his mouth to release a Thunder Drum like roar, "What is he?"

His mother gasped as he trotted briskly up to the stranger, "Wings no!" she raced foreword, but slid to a stop and gasped when the strange dragon looked up at her with a wheeze. In his side was a spear, blood staining his scales.

She winced, releasing her temper on her son to purr softly, "What happened to you?"

Wings frowned and watched with curiosity as his once enraged mother draped a tender wing over the wounded creature. He blinked, fanning his wings and tail fan.

They helped the strange dragon and welcomed him into their home, wondering where he had come from and what exactly he was.  
Soon, he explained that his name was Flame, and that he had been imprisoned in a pirate camp all his life.

He also told that he was a dragon of three breeds; a Monstrous Nightmare, a Nadder, and a Thunder Drum. The pirates had hatched him in hope of creating a weapon, but they didn't count on him escaping into the wild.

Wounded and lost, Flame wandered about the world, trying to survive in the new environment.

Wings' mother took great care in helping their new friend, hunting for him as he healed.  
Soon however, her and Flame developed a deep affection (Much to the annoyance of the remaining Night Furies.) and became mates.

Wings was overjoyed at this as a new egg came into the world and promised a new sister or brother. And when it did hatch many weeks later, presented a strange female silver Night Fury.

Her sparkling hide gleamed like the precious stone, and her ice blue iced sparkled like diamonds.  
Unlike a normal Night Fury, due to her father's ancestry, she instead of a tail fan sported Nadder's tail spikes.

Down her back were long spikes, and her voice boomed like a Thunder Drum.  
Wings was proud of his little sister, accepting her strange looks.

But as time passed the silver Night Fury, named Trance, grew and became a young teen dragon. She obtained the ability to hold her breath under water for more than five hours, due to her Thunder Drum blood. And could set herself ablaze with blue fire, like a Monstrous Nightmare.

One day Wings, now also a teen dragon, was hunting in the forest surrounding his nest when a fierce roar sounded from home! He stood up on his hind legs and smelled the air, snarling as the scent on his mother's blood came to his snout! He fanned his powerful wings and jumped into the air, a loud Night Fury screech erupting from his jaws.

When he landed at his nest, he found his mother and Flame both slain, and a group of pirates tying Trance into a harness! He snarled and was about to attack, but one of the men threw a grapple and wrapped strange stones and ropes around his wings and legs!  
Wings fell to the ground as a buff man, (Leader by the looks of it) shouted, "Good job men! She's perfect!"

The Night Fury snarled and tried to escape from his bindings, but he was forced to watch Trance struggle and whimper against her captors, her icy blue eyes locked on him.

The pirates loaded her onto their ship and sailed out onto the ocean, leaving Wings to fend for himself. He eventually escaped form the grapples, but the scent of his sister was long gone, and he left Dark Island in hopes of forgetting his family's fate.

His name was forgotten, and he traveled north to a strange island called Berk. A Red Death took him in as a slave and forced him to find food for her; setting him forever as a lonely Night Fury in the midst of thousands of other dragons.

He lived their for years, until a strange Viking boy by the name of Hiccup, trained him and named him 'Toothless'.

**(And Done! So there's the Prelude! **

**Please leave your opinion in a review and stay tuned for the first chapter, now told not by Toothless, but by his daughter! :) **


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 **

** (Another thanks to 'Midnight Moon Here' for sharing your OCs 'Trance' and 'Slelaphone'. **

**So, enjoy the story everyone. :) **

Night had fallen over Berk and the villagers were tucking into their warm cabins, escaping the brisk air of fall. The dragons slept silently behind their master's houses and in barns, their tired eyes drifting shut.

Suddenly, mischievous voices whispered from the shadows, "You go!" "No you!"

A few of the dragons awoke suddenly to see three dragon figures making their way towards Stoic The Vast's cabin, their voices low, "Alright, you go."  
One of the figure chuckled and trotted up to the cabin.

The three dragons had often played pranks on the chief, thinking it was a good game of fun.

After a moment of silence, a high pitched roar shot out of the dragon's throat and shook the foundation of the house!  
A shout rang from inside and the three pranksters gasped, "Run!"

With a scramble of long legs, two of the figures retreated into the shadows. The darker one blended well into the night, while the lighter of the two crouched down and melded with the frost that blanketed the ground.

The third dragon gasped and frantically tried to find a place to hide. With a snort, it jumped to the side of a cabin and pressed to the ground in hopes of hiding.

The front door of Stoic's cabin burst open and the burly man stepped out into the chilled air, "I know it's you again! Come out where I can see you!"  
His green eyes gazed into the shadows and adjusted quickly, squinting when a familiar figure came to view, "Cascade, I can see you. Come out."

The third dragon tensed and glanced fearfully to the angered man. It was never its idea to bother the chief, but somehow it was always the one to get caught.  
With a whimper, it got to it's feet and slowly lumbered into the light spilling out of the open doorway. It sat down on the ground with it's head lowered, a small wail of regret uttering from it's jaws.

Stoic crossed his arms and gazed with amusement at his suspect.

A teen Night Fury, with shiny black AND white scales sat before him. Her coloring was incredibly unusual and covered her hide with spots and splashes of all kinds. On her face, white scales colored her left eye a bright blue, but the right eye was a deep green against deep black scales.  
A whimper mumbled up her throat and he shook his head, "I don't know where your brother and sister are Cascade, but I'm sure they put you up to this."

The female, 'Cascade', growled and glanced into the shadows; her brother and sister were in there somewhere, and she was getting the blame for their tricks.  
She looked back up to the chief with her two color eyes and smiled when he shook his head, "Just don't let me catch you again; run home."

Cascade purred and leapt foreword to nuzzle the man softly, then whirled on her heels and trotted briskly in the moonlight. Voices called from behind as she made her way to her master's cabin, "How did he punish you? Did you get yelled at?"

She rolled her eyes and turned to see her jet black brother bounding towards her, her alabaster white sister following in tow, "No; he left me off with a warning, for YOUR PRANK!" she snarled and bore white teeth, "next time I'm NOT coming with you!"

Her brother, Jet, snorted and fell in behind her, "How did he see you?" his emerald eyes glanced over her curiously.

An almost snooty voice sounded from their sister Jewel, "It's because of her color of course; in the wild she'd never survive with it." she scoffed and turned her delicate nose in the air with teasing blue eyes, "A black and white Night Fury was never to be."

Cascade wrinkled her nose at her sister's usual attitude, "At least I'm not ALL white; you can hardly ever hide unless there's a suitable background Jewel."  
Jet nodded in agreement and the white female snorted, "Fine, whatever."

Cascade smiled at her answer and sped ahead towards a small cabin in the distance, "First one home is a hatchling!"  
Jet grinned and fanned his wings, "Your on!"

He jumped into the air and shot ahead, leaving Cascade to chuckle and jump after him. Her strong wings propelled herself through the air like a bullet, quickly overtaking her brother just before they landed outside the house.

She panted and perked her long ears at the voices inside. Jet caught his breath, ruffling his tail fan, "Sounds like the masters are planning over something; let's go see."

Cascade winced and shook her head, "No, let's not. I don't want to get into trouble again." She stepped back and her brother raised a scaly eyebrow, "Hiccup? Really? He wouldn't punish a wolf after taking all his livestock."

They turned to see Jewel walking towards them.

Suddenly, a voice called from around the house, "Kids! Where are you!"  
Cascade grinned and loped around the corner to see a small barn ahead. Jet and Jewel fell in behind her, purring as they entered through the sliding door.

Inside the barn, a small lantern lit the quarters dimly and revealed soft straw bedding the floor.  
In the corner laid two familiar Night Furies; Toothless and Storm Shadow.

Jet crooned and rushed towards his drowsy father, "Dad! I beat StormFly in a race today!" He slid to a stop next to the sleeping form and purred, "Dad?"

Cascade lowered onto her belly as Toothless moaned and sat up, "You beat StormFly?" his voice broke in a yawn and his tail fan spread above his head, "Really."  
His synthetic tail was bright red against his dark scales, giving him a stunning appearance.

Jewel purred and sat to begin grooming herself, "And Cascade pranked Stoic." her eyes gleamed.

Cascade gasped and shot to her feet with a sharp snarl, "I did not!"  
Her voice was interrupted by a sweet song like purr, "Cascade, no need to shout."

She looked up to see her mother, the lantern light spreading gleaming shades of gold onto her alabaster scales.  
She sat back down and smiled slightly; she had always admired her mother, and often wished to be more like her and not...spotted.

Storm Shadow sat beside her daughter and licked her forehead slightly, "But I believe you."  
Cascade smiled and leaned into her tender touch, "Thank you mother."

Suddenly, her father's voice chuckled, "But I bet Stoic was surprised, what did you do?"  
Storm huffed and shot her gaze to her mate, "Toothless!"

He blinked, "What? The old man needs cheering up every once in a while."

Jet chuckled, "I roared at his cabin; nearly frightened him out of his fur cape!"  
Toothless began to laugh, but a cold glare from his mate sent him into silence, "Um...I mean, Don't! Don't do it again!"

His son frowned, but a secret wink made a grin grow on his face.

Cascade sighed in boredom as her family ignored her, again. She stood slightly and purred, "I'll be in the forest."  
No one replied as she excited through the door and fanned her wings, jumping into the air with a snort.

**( Well, it seems Toothless has quite a family, although Jewel doesn't seem to be a barrel of laughs. **

** Leave your opinion in a review and tell me what you think, stay tuned! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The chilled night air was soothing as Cascade soared calmly over Berk's southern shores. Her blue and green eyes gazed in curiosity at the unexplored section of island.  
She had always enjoyed exploring, and ever since she could fly, she was out doing just that.  
In fact she had already found the coast that her father was trained in, and the maze of rock pillars where he and Hiccup learned to fly.

The female Night Fury purred and glanced up at the bright moon above. She had never fit in with her family, all because of her color. Even though her mother and father didn't care, her sister and bother both teased her, and the other dragons on the island completely despised her. She used the exploring of the island as a getaway hobby.

Suddenly, as she swooped over a small mountain, a familiar voice called from behind, "Where are you going!"  
Cascade turned to see her bother hurrying towards her, "Nowhere Jet; I'm just exploring."

The male snorted and pulled in beside her, "You shouldn't be out here; it could be dangerous." his green eyes glanced nervously around, "Something doesn't feel right."

His sister frowned, then smiled and quickly spread her wings to their longest length, "So, are you saying you're chicken?"  
Jet snorted and raised an eyebrow, "No."

She grinned, "I just thought if you were chicken, you wouldn't want to race."

At that thought, her brother smiled and fanned his wings, "Bring it."

Like a bullet, Cascade and Jet shot ahead into the sky towards home. Jet's black hide almost hid him from sight, making it difficult for Cascade to see where she was in the race.  
As she searched the sky beside her, trying to catch sight of him, a strange form appeared in the corner of her gaze.

Cascade pulled to a full stop and frowned, "Wait, what is that?"

Across the forest from them was a tiny beach, and just in the shallows, anchored a large ship.  
Jet frowned and went back for his sister, "I don't know; maybe it's a fishing ship."

Cascade shook her head and pricked her long ears to hear distraught shouts, "I don't think it's even from Berk." a grin appeared on her lips, "Let's go check it out."  
Jet frowned as she dove down towards the beach, "Do we have to?"

"Jet! Come on!"

They soared slowly and rode on the wind, landing softly on the cliffs above the beach. Cascade frowned and folded her wings against her sides, frowning, "Who are they?"  
Jet sniffed the ship's scents, wrinkling his nose at the smell of dirty, grimy humans, "More like what are they. They smell so bad it hurts." he confirmed the fact when he reached a forefoot up to rub his snout.

Cascade snorted and stepped as far onto the ridge as she could go, listening to a loud conversation on the upper deck,

"When will they leave!"

"When we're sure the coast is clear."

"But they've been gone for hours! Where are they!"

The spotted Night Fury frowned and gazed with slit eyes through the dark night at a group of rather scraggly men with torn clothes and grimy skin. She gasped, stepping back towards Jet, "Pirates!"

Suddenly, bushes and branches crashing form behind caught their attention and two men rushed unknowingly past them! Jet gasped and shoved his forefoot atop his sister to keep her silent, "Sh!"

Cascade groaned, watching as the men raced past them towards the beach. When they finally came to the shore, one waved his arms and shouted, "Every thing's clear! Send them out!"

A murmur of excitement went over the vessel's crew and one man, the captain, smiled with a shout, "Get the dragons!"

Jet frowned when a new scent came to his nostrils, "They have dragons; what's going on?"  
Cascade forced herself out from his forefoot, "I don't know; but it's not good."

From the ship appeared two dark dragon figures. They leapt from the railing and soared over the water, their forms like dark birds gliding silently on the wind.

Jet gasped and again shoved his sister to the ground, "Get down!"  
She snarled, staring with wide eyes at the silhouettes gliding over them, "But I want to see!..."

Her brother growled and tried to keep her still, "You'll definitely see when they find us and attack." his voice fell low, "We need to tell father."  
Cascade huffed, then shook her head, "Fine." glancing up one last time at the strange dragons disappearing over the tree tops, "Let's go."

* * *

When they landed in the village outside Hiccup's cabin, Jewel and Storm Shadow ran out to meet them. Bu then it was morning, and their mother had grown worried, "Where were you two!"

She slid to a stop and examined her children, licking Cascade softly, "You had me so worried!"

Jet snorted, sitting on his haunches, "Mom, we need help."  
The white female frowned and looked up with thin eyes, "What happened."

Cascade glanced to Jewel, then purred, "We saw a pirate ship on the southern shore; they sent two dragons onto the island."

Storm gasped, her eyes wide, "Pirates?" she turned quickly, "GO TELL YOUR FATHER! I'll warn the other dragons."  
She leapt into the air and left the three siblings to find Toothless.

Jewel snorted, turning to her sister, "Are you sure this isn't one of your stories?"  
Jet jumped in and growled, "This is REAL Jewel! We need to find father, and Hiccup."

Cascade stepped foreword and nodded, "I'll get father."

She made her way to the village skirts and bounded quickly into the masses of villagers, "Dad! Dad where are you?"  
She jumped over a man and flinched when he huffed and shook a hand, "Watch it!"

Suddenly, an almost calming voice caught her attention, "Cascade, what are you doing here?"

The Night Fury looked up to see her father, and his master: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third.

In the years that had passed, the young boy had turned into a full blown adult. He wasnt quite as burly as his father, but now looked more like a Viking.  
The kind man had taken over being chief just two years ago, and was beginning to bring the village into a prosperous and peaceful time.

Hiccup bent down and patted the teen dragon on the forehead, "Is something wrong?"

Cascade whimpered and turned to her father, knowing trying to speak to the human was hopeless, "Dad! Jet and I saw Pirates on the Southern shores! They've scent two dragons onto the island!"

Toothless gasped and stiffened, his emerald eyes shrinking to enraged slits.  
He still remembered when the pirates had captured Storm Shadow and nearly skinned her hide, and he wasn't about to forget what they could do with two dragons on their side.

Cascade grinned when he turned to her and snorted, "Go get Jet, take me to the Southern Shores."

His daughter crooned and pranced in place, "I can come with you this time!"

Toothless huffed, "Just this once."

**(There were are. Leave a review on your opinion and tell me what you think. :) I appreciate all criticism and use it to improve my stories. Thanks.)**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Keep a look out for anything peculiar."

Cascade soared softly over the thick forest of Berk's hills and valleys. Jet and Toothless flew beside her, their eyes glancing over the trees.  
Hiccup frowned from behind a leather helmet, "What's wrong? I don't see anything."

Toothless snorted, tilting his head quickly so his long ears slapped his rider upside the face. Hiccup gasped, recovering quickly, "What was that for!"

Cascade winced, noticing her father's tense nerves. She had heard the story of her mother being captured by pirates many times, and every time Toothless expressed it with a slight anger.

Suddenly, Jet came to a stop, "Um...do you think that's peculiar?"

She looked up with her blue and green eyes, blinking at a pillar of smoke rising up out of the forest. She gasped, glancing to Toothless and Hiccup; the tendrils were rising up out of a very specific cove.  
Someone had built a camp in the very cove Hiccup and Toothless had formed their friendship, she couldn't imagine what anger was going through their heads.

Toothless snarled and dove down through the tree tops, landing a few meters from the edge of the small cliff. Cascade followed, dodging thick branches and bushes to land silently beside him, 'So what's the plan?"

Hiccup stuttered and Toothless snorted, "Stay here, i'll go see who it is."  
Cascade huffed, plunking down onto her haunches heavily as Jet landed behind them, "I thought you would say that."

* * *

**(Toothless' POV)**

Toothless crouched low to the ground and peered over the edge of the ridge slightly.  
The cove seemed almost exactly as when him and Hiccup had left it, but a small fire on the banks of the lake told otherwise.

He growled and shifted his shoulders to make sure Hiccup was pressed to his back; they didn't need to be spotted.  
With a small leap, he jumped down the ridge and landed softly on a small outcrop (The exact one where Hiccup had first found Toothless in the cove.)

Hiccup noticed the fire, nodding, "I see now."

Toothless rolled his eyes as he finally came to a thump on the ground. The sounds of snores came to his ears and he bore his teeth, shifting onto his haunches to see a strange dragon curled into a ball across the clearing.

He frowned and studied it closely, squinting.  
It bore the resemblance of a Night Fury, but it's scales were bright silver.

Hiccup held his breath and dismounted slowly, crouching low to the ground, "There's a saddle on it's back; where's the rider?" His voice echoed slightly in their hiding place.

The sleeping dragon jerked at the noise and Toothless gasped, shoving his master behind a boulder for cover, "Hiccup!"

The strange dragon looked up with bright blue eyes and snarled, arching sharp spikes down it's back in a threat! Toothless hissed and rose up on his hind legs as it approached, fanning his wings, "Get back!"

It hesitated, then roared and raised it's fan-less tail, bristling with small darts, very much similar to a Nadder's.

Toothless frowned, tilting his head, "What are you?"  
The dragon, a female, hissed, "What does it matter? You wont be alive for much longer to care."

With a roar she sat up and bright blue fire burst from her gaping mouth! Toothless fanned his wings in front of him as a shield, wincing at the heat.  
Hiccup shouted from behind his boulder, 'Toothless look out!"

He looked up just in time to see a flaming dragon pouncing onto him! Her fiery scaled burnt him at the touch, making him snarl and slash out at her with talons and fangs!  
What madness was this! She bore resemblance of a Night Fury, Nadder, AND Monstrous Nightmare!

Toothless groaned and knocked her to the side, pressing his forefeet into her shoulders to keep her down, "Stop!" he snarled, "STOP!"

The female struggled, then slowly calmed and snorted, "What are you going to do?"

Hiccup appeared from behind the boulder and his dragon panted, "Nothing."  
He shifted his weight slightly and snorted, "Who are you?"

The Night Fury...thing...huffed, then growled in defeat, "Trance."

Toothless' heart stopped and he backed off the dragon quickly, horror in his eyes. Hiccup and the dragon stared with frowns, Hiccup stuttering, "Toothless?"

Toothless stepped foreword hesitantly, his ears upright, "Trance?"  
She frowned, then blinked and sat up with a nervous purr, "Wings?"

* * *

Cascade snorted and lowered to her stomach, batting at a tuft of long grass with her forefoot, "Where are they?"  
Jet sat across from her against a tree, "I don't know." his green eyes were locked in the direction of the cove, "They've been gone for almost a half an hour."

Cascade groaned, then frowned and sniffed the air.  
The scent of another dragon came to her nostrils, but it wasn't her father, "Jet. Someone's watching us."

Her brother leapt to his feet and snarled, "Where." his sudden reaction startled her.  
She caught her breath, then tested the air again to nod to the left, "In there."

Suddenly, a roar sounded and a large black figure jumped out of the shadows and knocked her to the ground! Jet snarled, rising up on his hind legs when a black Night Fury pinned Cascade to the ground, "Get away from her!"

Cascade growled and turned to look into bright golden eyes, the dragon on top of her was much bigger than her, and was a Night Fury.  
She growled and tried to escaped as Jet ran towards them, "Get off!" her mind was wheeling around the fact that ANOTHER Night Fury had somehow appeared on Berk.

The Night Fury snorted and bared white teeth, "What are you doing here! Where's Trance!"  
He swiped his strong tail to the side and threw Jet into a tree, knocking him out cold!

Cascade whimpered as he brother went limp, then snarled and turned enraged eyes up at her attacker, "I don't know who Trance is, but no one hurts my brother!"  
She groaned and moved her forefoot to kick him in the face, rolling to the side as he stumbled back and roared in pain!

She raised onto her hind legs and fanned her wings, revealing every inch of spotted scales, "Go, before you regret waking up this morning!"

The Night Fury blinked at her spots and stepped back, his wings and tail fanning. Cascade snarled, making him arch his back and hiss.

Suddenly, a human shout rang from the trees, "Everyone stop!"

**(CUT! THAT"S A WRAP! **

** So, let me know how it is and leave your opinion in a review please. :) I'd like to see if i'm doing these short fight scenes right or if I need to change something. Thank you!)**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Cascade frowned and turned her gaze from the male Night Fury to a young girl running towards them. She jumped over a log and shouted, blinking at the scene before her, "Stop it Thunder! Trance is back in the cove!"

The black male stuttered and stepped away from Cascade, the fierce look disappearing from his eyes, "But..."  
The human shook her head and slid to a stop, "No; you had no right to attack these two..." she glanced to Cascade and stopped short, turning with big blue eyes, "You're...spotted?"

Cascade lowered onto all fours and snorted, "Who are you?" she didn't quite expect an answer, but lo and behold.

"I'm Slelaphone."

She gasped and the human sighed, "No time to explain, I need to find my other dragon so we can continue with our mission."  
Cascade blinked, then frowned and turned her head to one side, "Mission?"

She glanced to the dragon named Thunder; she felt bad for kicking him in the face, already his cheek had begun to swell.  
His slim frame told that he was an adolescent, but his size said that he was nearly mature.

Cascade grinned, realizing that she had just beaten an adult Night Fury in a brawl.

Suddenly, groaning sounded from behind and she turned to see Jet standing to his feet. Once he realized what had happened, he snarled and shot his gaze to Thunder, "You!"  
He pounced foreword and knocked the male to the ground, roaring loudly.

From the west came an answering roar and a familiar black figure leapt towards the fight! Cascade gasped, "Dad!'

Toothless hissed and rose up on his hind legs to defend his son, "Jet!"  
Hiccup ran behind him, drawing a knife from his belt, "Toothless!"

Slelaphone, Thunder's human, gasped, "A rider!?"

Cascade's ears pressed against her head at the noise and she slit her blue and green eyes, "Shut it!"  
She snarled and everything went quiet, until a rippling voice sounded from behind, making her whirl on her heels!

Before her stood a strange Night Fury with bright silver scales. Down her spine and tail were long spikes, and her voice sounded like that of a Thunder Drum's.  
Cascade blinked and she purred, "Don't worry; i'm a friend."

Toothless stepped away from his son and Thunder, shaking his head, "You want to explain all this Trance?"  
Jet frowned, "THIS?...this is Trance? How do you know her?" he stepped away from Thunder with an irritated growl.

Toothless sighed, "Trance...is my sister."

Cascade, Jet, Thunder, and Slelaphone all gasped in unison. Hiccup frowned, lowering his knife, "What is it?"  
No one answered, and Cascade snorted, "Sister? How..."

Trance interrupted them, "My father was a cross breed dragon. When Toothless and I were just hatchlings, the pirates came and killed our parents to capture me. They left Toothless."  
She glanced to her brother and smiled slightly, "Last night...Slelaphone, Thunder, and I finally escaped the pirates onto this island."

Cascade frowned, sitting on her haunches to squint her green and blue eyes. Something wasn't right; the two dragons that had left the pirate ship the night before were definitely not escaping from anything."  
She growled lightly in her throat, her suspicions rising when Slelaphone turned to Hiccup with a stutter, "yah...We had been captured as pirates as children. Last night we escaped onto your shores; they're out there looking for us."

Hiccup, in his natural good nature, smiled and sheathed his weapon, "Stay as long as you like; i'm sorry for our beginning inconvenience."

Thunder snorted, reaching his muscled foreleg foreword to rub his swollen eye, "You could call it that." he glanced deep golden eyes to Cascade, making her snort, "You deserved it for hurting my brother."  
She turned her snout in the air slightly and the male huffed, shaking his head.

Toothless stepped towards his daughter and licked her cheek softly, "Are you alright?"  
Distracted from her suspicions, she purred and shook her head as Hiccup and Slelaphone introduced themselves, "I'm fine."

* * *

After a proper introduction and the two humans knew each other, and the dragons' names, Hiccup invited Slelaphone to stay at the village until the pirates left the region. Slelaphone agreed, much to Cascades annoyance.

They were headed home as she thought over the puzzling happenings. As she flew, Thunder swooped nearby and snorted, "You pack quite a punch."  
She looked up to see his left eye completely swollen over. Feeling bad for him, she winced, "Oh...i'm sorry."

Jet soared past and chuckled to the male, "You got beat by a girl; not very impressive."

Thunder growled and moved away, his golden eyes fixed ahead.  
Cascade frowned, turning his gaze as the village of Berk appeared around the mountain peaks.

Slelaphone and Trance both gasped in awe, making her snort.  
Toothless on the other hand grinned, "Welcome to our home sister." He was clearly up in the clouds ever since his sister had made her surprising reappearance.

Hiccup chuckled, glancing back at the rest of their dragons, 'You all can stay in our barn; it's quite large and very warm."

Cascade again groaned, making her brother frown, "What's wrong?"  
She gestured with a nod to Trance and Thunder, "Them; I don't trust them."

Jet nodded silently, "Me either." and glanced to Trance, "I'm worried their in cahoots with the pirates."

Cascade bit her lip, glancing to their 'guests', then to her father, "So am I."

**(Done! **

** So, please leave your opinion in a review. I'd like to know how i'm doing and if I need to improve on anything. :) **

**Thanks! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**( Sorry to everyone for not keeping to posting like usual :) rain floods in our town is keeping me busy. :) But here I am!~**

**I'd like to again thank Midnight Moon Here for sharing her two OCs Trance and Slelaphone, they've helped a lot with the story and moved it foreword.  
And to everyone who left a review; they were all so nice. :)**

Cascade sighed as her feet touched to the ground softly, folding her wings at her side.  
The Viking village was still silent in the cool early morning, and hardly any villagers were awake.

The rest of the group landed behind her and Hiccup smiled quietly, "Welcome to our village; you're welcome to stay as logn as you like."

Slelaphone and Trance both blinked at the sight and glanced curiously from cabin to cabin. Trance purred, turning to Toothless, "You have a nice home brother."

Cascade winced slightly and shook her head, puffing out to release her tension. She was still getting used to the idea of having an aunt, and one with such...uniqueness.

But then, they were alike, weren't they?

Suddenly, a husky voice sounded, "How many Night Furies do you have here?"  
Cascade turned to see Thunder land and give a small glance to the settlement. She snorted, speaking before her father could answer, "Just my family; which makes...5."

Thunder nodded and Trance broke the silence with a peculiar growl to Thunder, "Well...can you show us around Wings?"  
Toothless smiled and glanced to Slelaphone, who obviously could understand their dragon language quite clearly, "Sure; you and Thunder can sleep in our barn tonight, i'll show you there first."

Hiccup dismounted and smiled to his dragons and his guests, "You all go on ahead; I need to check in on Astrid."

Cascade frowned at the tender note in his voice and turned curiously. He pulsated with an almost giddy worry, making her raise an eyebrow.  
But then, Thunder approached and snorted as the dragons made their way into the village, "Wait."

She slowed and allowed him to step in beside her, his slender black legs moving quickly over the grass, "What."  
He looked up with stern golden eyes, "Where did you learn to fight? You couldn't have just kicked me like that by accident."

Cascade blinked, then winced as she noticed the painful swelling under his eye and cheek, "Um...nowhere. It WAS by accident."  
She stepped on and the male snorted, "In the least, you definitely aren't weak."

His comment surprisingly made her blush and the white scales on her left cheek turned a bright pink. She turned away to hide her sudden expression of horror, shaking her head so hard her ears flopped on either side of her face.

Jet and Toothless walked ahead, Jet's attention locked onto Trance, "So...you're Night Fury, Monstrous Nightmare, and Nadder?"  
She purred and looked down at him, her legs being longer than a normal Night Fury, "And a Thunder Drum."

Suddenly, the procession came to a stop and Toothless rose onto his hind legs as they stepped in front of Hiccup's cabin and barn, "Storm Shadow? Are you here?"  
He purred softly for his mate and an answering voice cooed from the building, "I'm coming Toothless, what..."

Cascade purred and stepped foreword to see her beautiful mother step out of the barn doors, her alabaster scales in all their glory, "We brought visitors."  
She gestured slightly to Thunder, Trance, and Slelaphone.

Storm Shadow blinked wide blue eyes and stuttered, "Um...who are they?" she glanced curiously to her mate, "Toothless...can I talk to you?"

The male snorted, then slinked foreword and murmured softly, avoiding Trance's worried gaze.

Cascade huffed and sat on her haunches, ruffling her wings so the dirt around her blew away in a small cloud of dust.  
A familiar voice called from behind, but she took great care in ignoring it.

From around the cabin strode Jewel, her white scales gleaming in the sunlight above like a cluster of pearls.  
Thunder's jaw dropped open and he stuttered, luckily too low for Toothless and Storm to hear, "She's beautiful."

Cascade, Slelaphone, and Jet all gasped, Cascade's white spots flushing pale red, "You mean my sister?"

The male purred slightly and stepped towards the said 'beauty', "She's your sister?"  
His chest puffed out and Cascade growled, angering as jealousy rose in her gut.

She couldn't be jealous! This male was nothing to her; just a stranger and nothing more.  
More than likely Jewel was luring him into a trap, planning to drop him like a rotten fish once tired of him.

The two young dragons came to a stop and introduced each other, Jewel's cheeks blushing pink.  
Cascade groaned as her sister fanned her tail and curled it around her body, batting bright blue eyes.

Suddenly, her mother's voice drew her out of her despair, "Toothless and I welcome you into our home. I hope you enjoy it here."

She looked up and snorted as Slelaphone stepped foreword and smiled kindly, "Thank you. I appreciate your kindness."

Storm Shadow blinked at the human's capability and stuttered, "Um...you're welcome."

Cascade blinked and turned her head to one side.  
The human seemed to speak more freely to dragons than to humans; maybe because of her experience with dragons.

Trance stepped foreword and purred to her brother's mate, "It's nice to meet you Storm. I'm Trance; Wing's sister."  
Storm frowned, 'Wings?" making Toothless add quickly, "That was my childhood name."

He purred to interrupt the conversation, "Let's go inside shall we?"  
He gestured to his children and Cascade thankfully bounded into the barn door, taking her place in the far corner before it was lost to someone else.

Thunder and Jewel followed; Thunder's puppy eyes locked onto Jewel.

Cascade stuck her tongue out in disgust and shifted to her belly as the rest of the group arrived. Her head laid into the straw and her green and blue eyes focused slightly on the above lantern as happy voices spoke in the background.

The young female drifted asleep, her last conscious thought of the island's new guests.  
Did they mean peace? Or was their presence there more than not a coincidence?

She groaned in her sleep; this was going to be a long night.

**(Again, sorry for taking so long to update. **

** So, leave your opinion in a review and let me know how this went. I'd like to know If i'm developing the plot right. :) thank you!)**


End file.
